Skojan
Skojan (Pronounced as Ess-Co-Yan) is both a singular and plural name, coming from the Estin language meaning 'The Great Ones'. Overview The Skojan are the precursor empire that existed within the Andromeda Galaxy between 6-3 billion years ago, before they mysteriously disappeared due to an unknown event and left behind 'Spheres' everywhere. They had immensely powerful tech, some artifacts suggesting even inter-universal tech. They also led a very complicated culture filled with trials endeavors and glorious rituals. But when they awoke from hibernation within the Spheres they had lost all sapience, becoming freaks of nature that should have died in the shadows long ago... Species It is largely unknown what the Skojan looked like before their hibernation (though there may be some mention in the Nuuskan Archives) but during the events of the Chaos Crisis and afterwards most everybody knew what they looked like: Large reptilian worms with compound bio-luminescent eyes, a sleek exoskeleton, one set of scythe-like arms, many antennae and a rotating jaw piece filled with razor sharp teeth. Many know fear when seeing these creatures and most give up on their lives when seeing them close-by. They are truly a horrifying species. History The Skojan led a bountiful civilisation over the course of 3 billion years and had a very rich history filled with emotions, religion, technology, information, philosophy and many other revolutions that came and went. However, the major turning point in their civilisation would be a civil war that raged throughout the galaxy between Skojan factions with many different beliefs. It tore the civilisation up and made their downfall. Although a few factions banded together and made the Spheres, which is why they have turned out like today... Culture Skojan precursor culture was a very confusing thing for onlookers: It was filled with many different, often opposing, events and rituals that seemed to blend together into the mix that was the Skojan. Technology The Skojan had a lot of very high-end technology that has been developed over their 3 billion year old civilisation, many old scriptures refer to the Skojan as the masters of the sciences and any smaller scale civilisations often confused contact with them for divine sightings. The Skojan had a mastery over these great things and hardly any technologies alluded them. Some say it might have been easier to make a list of technology they didn't have. The Skojan have one trademark technology though, and that is the great Spheres of Andromeda. Megastructures spread throughout the galaxy that acted as self-sufficient ark-ships that were the size of planets. Military The Skojan military was a very divided section of their culture: Where the citizens would use rituals, the military would do routine. Day in, day out they kept harshly to a set schedule that helped them focus on mental and physical fitness. Any soldiers returning from the military often had to spend weeks with psychologists to make sure they were fit to re-enter society. There were many cases of these soldiers being turned into slaves because of how they were treated by anyone with a sly thought. Government The government that the Skojan used to have (as they are now de-sapient) is something of Neocracy. This is the government of the new or unfit. This is in a sense of "unfit" in that they are not fit to serve as politicians in a normal government. They are easily swayed by majority thoughts and new to the task of managing government. In Skojan society you were meant to hold a place of importance and fit into the workings of civilisation. But post-scarcity conditions would set in when machines that people supervised could do more work than needed. People could often just ignore work with no hinderence or objections. Too many people were getting lazy this way, and many started to disregard the workings of society and its structure. This degrading, gradual decline into anarchy nearly set off a rebellion against current forces when some "inspired" individuals tried to turn the way of thinking. Although the government had another idea to keep people working. If someone did not do their jobs in society (be it farming, documenting or even writing literature) then that person, or as often people, would be brought up in front of the public, shamed and charged with the responsibility of running the government. This worked as a punishment of slothfulness as naturally Skojan work as a group, so being "outstanding" from the crowd brought upon shame and embarrassment. This quickly, and to the views of other civilisations: surprisingly, worked to get civilisation on track. Everyone was doing their piece not to be a politician, and politicians wanted to stay with the notion of the crowd and put forward the ideas of the majority to have them accepted which led to better lives for the most of the population in Skojan society. Category:Articles by User:Avetzan1 Category:Skojan